


Let Your Body Talk

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: Bucky wants to roll around in her scent and then fall asleep with his knot buried deep inside her. And then wake up to knot her three more times. And bring her breakfast in bed and build her a proper nest and hand feed her and dote on her as any good alpha should.Until she starts bleeding from her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHI5BsOu1h0

_“Alpha, alpha, alpha, oh fuck. Bucky!” his omega cried, her fingers twisted tightly in his hair as she held his face to her neck._

_Bucky grunted savagely as his hips thrust faster than they’d ever before. Her slick was thicker, and there was more of it- it dripped down her ass cheeks and dotted the sheets. She smelled amazing too, and Bucky could still taste her on his tongue._

_Bucky grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, knowing she could take the strain. Goddamn, she felt so fucking good around him!_

_“Yeah, you like that? Yeah, you do. Jesus, ya look so fuckin’ good split open on my dick, sweet omega,” he growled, sinking his teeth into her neck._

_She moaned at the feeling and Bucky lapped at the blood that leaked out. His knot was about to blow, and she was so amazing and smelled so amazing, and Bucky couldn’t take it. He was going to come and come so fucking hard_

* * *

 

Something that feels like a small slab of stone rams itself into Bucky’s face. He wakes with a grunt and looks wildly around for the source of the disruption. Soft snores meet his ears, and he sees that his baby doll has her feet on her pillow and is snoozing at the other end of the bed at a diagonal. Her foot was the thing that woke Bucky up. He smiles fondly and wraps a warm hand around her ankle. She stirs briefly, and Bucky is quick. He turns her around and plasters himself to her back. She whines, batting at his arm.

“’M warm,” she says sleepily. “You’re like a space heater.”

“You’re warm?” Bucky asks. “Since when?”

“Since now, let me sleep,” she grumbles.

“Gotta cuddle with me, pretty doll,” he teases. “You know th’ rules.”

"Ugh. Those rules are not a thing."

"'M makin' them a thing right now. Now, shush up an' lemme hold ya."

She groans. “Fine. Take the blankets off then.”

Bucky sits up in the dark and gathers up all of the warm, soft things on their bed. He throws them on the floor and lays back down. His omega turns to face him and curls up into his chest. Bucky sighs happily and kisses the top of her head.

“Love you,” she murmurs.

“Love you too.”

Bucky buries his face in her hair, and his eyes start to close. Hopefully, she won’t mind if he starts trying to get off against her in his sleep since he’s like ninety-nine percent sure he will be returning to his sex dream. He takes a deep breath of her scent and. Hmm, strange. There’s a hidden layer to her scent that he’s never smelt before.

“You get new soap or somethin’?” Bucky asks, pawing at her greedily.

“Ugh Wolfy,” she groans, rolling over onto her back at his insistence.

Bucky wants to roll around in her scent and then fall asleep with his knot buried deep inside her. And then wake up to knot her three more times. And bring her breakfast in bed and build her a proper nest and hand feed her and  _dote_ on her as any good alpha should.  He'd bring home fresh humans for her to feed on, only the best, and a piece of a fallen star. He'd kill all of her enemies and build her a house in the country and buy her everything she could ever want. She'd never want to leave their nest, let alone _Bucky_.

“Y’smell amazin’,” he says blissfully.

“It’s not new soap. Can I go to sleep now?”

Bucky clambers on top of her, and she huffs in exhausted frustration. He rubs his face in the crook of her neck where her bond mark sits. The odd scent on her skin gets stronger as Bucky starts kneading her breast. He begins to purr. She smells  _so good_ that he can feel his mouth watering.

“You sure? Y’smell so good tonight. ‘S like cinnamon rolls or somethin'! God, I love ya. You smell  _so_ sweet for me, baby!”

“Buck…” her voice trails off. “Ow. Wait, ow! Ow, ow, ow!”

Alarmed, Bucky moves off of her and scrambles for the lamp on her nightstand. He flips it on, illuminating the room in dirty yellow light. He goes back to her and looks at her correctly. Her face contorts in pain, and her hands keep curling into fists. Thin rivulets of blood run from her mouth.

“Where does it hurt, darlin'?” asks Bucky, grabbing a tissue and wiping at the blood.

“It… Ow, fuck. What the hell is going on?”

“I’m gonna call someone!” Bucky says, panicking only slightly. “Bet Wanda’d come over ‘f I asked!”

Leaping out of bed, Bucky scrambles for his boxers, but she stops him quick with an unnaturally warm hand on his wrist.

“No, don’t leave me! Please? It feels better when you touch me. Stay, please?”

Her eyes have turned red. Right in front of Bucky’s eyes, blood starts dripping from her nose as well. He picks her up as gently as he can and sets her on top of him. She sighs, her body melting into his.

“Maybe you need to feed? Like tha’ time when we first met, remember?” he says.

“It  _does_ feel the same,” she muses.

“How does it feel?” asks Bucky, running a hand over her (much too warm) back. “Where does it hurt?”

“My stomach. Like my intestines are making fists.”

Bucky chews his lip. “Like…”

Realization slams into him so suddenly and quickly that he feels a little dizzy with it.

“…Cramps,” Bucky finishes.

“That’s impossible,” she says.

“I- hold on a sec for me, sugar.”

Carefully, Bucky rolls them over, so she lands on the bed on her back with a soft little whine of pain. Bucky licks her cheek comfortingly, apologetically, and she shudders. He places a soothing hand on her tummy and then slithers down the length of her body. Bucky edges her feet apart, and as soon as her thighs part, he’s bowled over by the smell of her. His dick responds immediately and starts leaking precum against their clean bed sheets. Bucky licks his lips.

“Heat,” he whispers, unbelievingly. “Christ almighty, you’re in heat.”

“That’s impossible,” she says again.

“I guess not. Oh fuck. Baby-"

“Bucky?”

They stare at each other for a few moments. Bucky realizes he’s panting like a goddamned dog and she squirms underneath him in response. Jesus Christ, what is happening right now? (Bucky’s fucking  _wet dream_ , is what’s happening right now!)

He bites back a growl, not wanting to frighten her. Still, all he wants to do is grab her by the hips and bury himself so deep inside her that she feels him in her fucking  _stomach._ Mount her and fuck his cum into her until he gets her knocked up with his pups.

“Oh, my sweet thing,” Bucky says, unable to keep the growl from his voice. “‘M gonna get ya knocked up. I c’n feel it. Today’s our lucky day, honey. Such a doll you are. My precious girl, gettin’ all nice an’ ready for my _pups_. You want that, my sweet omega?”

Their bare bodies slide against each other as Bucky prowls over her. He leans down and grins darkly, showing off all of his teeth. She whimpers, high and frightened and delightfully aroused all at the same time. Her eyelashes flutter. Bucky’s gaze drops to her mouth. Her lips part and he sees a flash of a fang before they’re kissing savagely. She sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, and Bucky barely flinches. He lifts her back up and rolls them over, so she’s on top of him again. Her heat scent is getting stronger, and she’s making almost indiscernibly high-pitched noises of pain. Bucky breaks away from her mouth and cups her cheek in his hand. He’s still aroused as all hell, but his omega is nervous. She’s confused and afraid at what’s happening to her.

“You scared?” he asks.

She nods, ashamed.

“’S okay. You’re okay. Don’ know why you’re bleedin’ like tha’, but it’s some kinda heat. I swear it. ‘M here for ya an’ I c’n make it better,” Bucky licks his lips wantonly, “I can make it so much better.”

“How?” she whispers

“See, I got a little cure for ya,” Bucky explains, moving her and slipping himself off the bed. “A Grade A, Bucky Barnes-Approved, ‘ _Screamin’ Orgasm Guaranteed To Knock Your Socks Off If You Were Wearin’ Any_.’”

“Is that the technical term?” she whispers.

His eyes glitter with mischief. Hot fingers curl around her ankle, and Bucky tugs her down to the edge of the bed. He gazes up at her with lidded eyes, hazy with desire.

“Mhm. From th’ omega medical manual an’ everythin’,” he replies, grinning wolfishly.

Bucky tucks his hands under her thighs and brings both of her knees over his shoulder. He smacks her ass. He licks his lips hungrily.

“Now,” he growls. “Hang on to somethin’.”

Bucky waits until she grips the sheets tightly in her fingers before he sticks his nose right up into her cunt. Slick, more than he’s ever seen, drips from her; thick as honey and smelling just as sweet. Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head, and he shudders. He cleans her up with a gentle tongue; riling her up before he even really starts. She whines, and Bucky settles a hand on her hip. His eyes close. The first taste of her on his greedy tongue sparks fireworks behind his closed eyelids, and he groans as he dives in. He hears her moan loudly, and her head thumps back onto the bed. The sounds Bucky is making between her legs are just obscene. Sloppy, wet slurps accompany loud, needy groans of pleasure so deep that her thighs quiver from the vibrations.

“Alpha,” she whines.

Bucky growls in response, his fingers digging into her skin as he tries to twist his tongue deeper inside her. She nearly jumps off of the bed in surprise, and Bucky’s answering chuckle is nothing but a cocky Alpha wolf. He grinds his dick against the mattress. Her heat seems to be sending him into some rut, which is weird since he thought he’d never have one again after he was turned into a vamp. (But then again, he never thought his omega would go into heat, but here they are).

“More,” she says, ripping the sheets again.

Bucky parts her folds with his fingers and moves to her clit, tickling the swollen little bead with the tip of his tongue. He hears her make a choked off gasp and smirks against her as he goes about spelling his name in perfect cursive sweeps on her clit. His eyes flicker open, and he growls animalistically at what he sees: his sweet omega is pawing at her breasts, twisting her nipples and tugging them until they perk up. She’s whimpering weakly at all the sensations zipping through her. Bucky slips two fingers inside her so he can speak. He licks the slick off of his lips but leaves it to dry on his chin.

“I want your knot,” she says drowsily.

Bucky chuckles dangerously.

“’Course you can. ‘M gonna take care a’ ya. Swear it. C’n you come for me? Then I’ll do ya so good you’ll sleep for th’ next week, ‘kay?”

“You always do me so well, James,” she replies, flashing him her fangs.

His chest rumbles; Bucky is pleased and satisfied at how well he’s getting his omega off.

“Damn right I do. Now, come for me, baby. An’ I’ll give ya what you want.”

She grinds down on his fingers, and Bucky presses his thumb into her clit. He watches with heavily lidded eyes as she runs a hand down her chest and grips the fingers he has on her hip, as though holding onto him for reassurance. He’s never felt more like the alpha that he is than at this very moment. He wants to make his omega feel so good and protect her from all the bad things in the world. He loves her. 

“Come for me,” he snarls, putting some vampire enticement in his voice.

She yelps his name as her walls flutter around him. She squeezes his fingers so tightly that Bucky can’t move them anymore. He presses his thumb into her clit and watches her as her back arches so high that she’s almost sitting up. Fuck, he can’t wait to knot her and feel her around his dick.

Finally, she flops, boneless, back down onto the mattress with a little sigh of relief. Bucky climbs on top of her and plants a messy, needy kiss on her lips. Their bare chests rub together, and she whimpers at how her nipples sting at the contact.

“Better?” Bucky asks, lapping gently at one of her sore nipples.

She nods, running fingers through his hair.

“You destroyed th’ sheets,” Bucky grins cockily. “I was that good, huh?”

She scoffs. “You  _know_  you are. Shut up.”

“Don’ get smart with me. Shit, sometimes I miss th’ beginnin’ of our relationship where all you’d do is sit an’ read an’ let me stare at ya. So fuckin’ mouthy now.”

“You love me mouthy,” she replies.

Bucky laughs easily and kisses her again.

“’Course I do. Keeps me humble,” -he prods her lips with the fingers covered in her slick- “Open your mouth for your alpha. Clean up th’ mess you made.”

She does as Bucky’s asked and he settles his fingers on her tongue. She closes her lips around them and sucks intently; moaning softly at the taste of herself.

“Different, right?” Bucky rasps. “Ya taste like an omega in heat. Like  _my_  omega in heat.”

“Want your knot,” she slurs, seemingly ignoring his compliments.

And okay, Bucky isn’t that much of an asshole. He lifts her effortlessly and turns her around so she can lay back against the pillows. Despite the heat thing, he knows she isn’t gonna go 'face down ass up’ for him. But facing her as he knots her isn’t a blow to his alpha ego anyway. That way, Bucky can see her face. He’s come to terms with the fact that she’ll never let him mount her and fuck her wolf style.

“Bucky,” she whines, reaching for him.

“’M here honey,” he soothes, rubbing her thighs with his thumbs. “I gotcha. I’ll get you through this.”

Her head lolls, and she looks at him pitifully. Bloody tears stream from her eyes and Bucky wipes them away.

“It hurts.”

“It’ll feel better once I knot ya,” Bucky says. “I promise.”

She nods, chewing on her bottom lip. Her fingers spasm as another cramp rolls through her and a fresh wave of slick drips down onto their bed sheets.

“Ow,” she whispers.

“All right,” Bucky says, settling between her legs. “All right sweet omega, I gotcha. Your alpha’ll make it all better.”

He hovers over her, and they stare at each other for a moment before she wraps her legs around his back. Bucky nuzzles her bond mark as he tilts his hips and enters her as gently as he can. She immediately makes a little noise of contentment and Bucky’s answering moan is nothing but satisfied. She feels like she always does, but that added layer of heat scent has Bucky reeling. He moves his hands up to hers and lifts them over her head. He uses that leverage to push himself entirely inside her.

“Oh,” she moans.

“Feel tha’?” Bucky murmurs, nuzzling her again. “In your stomach?”

“Mhm. You’re in deep.” Her nails scratch through Bucky's hair. “It feels amazing.”

“It only gets better from here,” Bucky tells her.

He starts moving slowly, moaning every time he feels her pulse around his dick. His knot is close to blowing already, and half of him wants to pound into her, but he isn’t sure how much she’d appreciate it.

But she continues to surprise him, even after all this time.

She prods his back with a sharp nail and Bucky drags his gaze up to hers.

“Go faster. Please?”

“Don’ like it slow?” he teases, purposely going even slower on the next thrust.

“I need it fast, alpha, please!”

She tightens her muscles, squeezing his dick and Bucky stutters, his arms almost giving out. He glares at her, and she looks at him with sad eyes. Bucky can never refuse her. His hips speed up until he’s thrusting at a steady pace. Her body sags in relief underneath him. Bucky sucks gently at her neck, his fangs slipping out and he worries the skin between his teeth.

“Better?” he grunts.

She nods wildly and throws her head back with a cry of his name. His thumb swipes her clit, and her body pushes out more slick. It rolls down his dick and makes his movements easier.

“Jesus  _Christ!”_  Bucky growls as he watches himself fucking her. “’F you could see yourself. You look so fuckin’ sexy split open on my dick.”

“Go harder,” she says, panting.

Bucky does, going as quick as he thinks he ever has with her. Their headboard thumps against the wall with every thrust. Her nails rake down his back, and he growls savagely and, if it’s even possible, starts going faster. Her breasts bounce with every one of his thrusts and Bucky stares down at them, fascinated. He captures one in his mouth, his thrusts never letting up, and she cries his name encouragingly. His thumb rubs her in time to his thrusts.

“Bucky!” she repeats his name like a mantra. “Alpha, oh. I’m going to…”

Her back arches off of the bed and Bucky swears very loudly as her muscles clamp around his dick. She comes screaming his name so loudly that Steve can probably hear it five miles away. Bucky preens at the thought briefly before he loses all control and buries himself to the hilt inside her with a roar as his knot blows. He gasps and growls at every pulse of his dick inside her. He moans her name and topples on top of her, sweaty and sated.

“You okay?” he mumbles into her chest after a few minutes of heavy breathing.

“Yeah,” she answers. “I feel much better.”

“I told you-“

Bucky stops speaking as as their bed makes a creaking sound. They look at each other and then at the bed. Within five seconds, the entire thing slumps sideways. Bucky wraps his arms around his omega protectively as the bedframe collapses to the ground. They stare at each other.

“Oh my God,” she giggles. “We broke the bed!”

“I think a leg fell off the frame,” Bucky muses, laughing along with her. “An’ I think Steve heard ya scream too.”

“I couldn’t help it!” she whines, shy. “You were so good to me!”

“I always wanna be good to ya. You’re my mate,” he nuzzles his nose with hers. “An’ I jus’ wanna make you come as many times as I can. Make ya feel good every day.”

“I mean; you’ll hear no complaining from me,” she turns thoughtful, “Do you think… you know? Pups?”

Bucky kisses her nose.

“I can’t say for sure. Your scent won’t change for a while. I hope so. ‘F not, we got time yet. Forever.”

“And ever and ever,” she says. “Aren’t you sick of me yet?”

“Sick a’ you? Hell no. Could never be sick a’ you. Of the sounds you make, the way you look, th’ way you taste. The way you  _feel._ What kinda guy would I be ‘f I got sick a’ this sweet little pussy, eh?” he kisses her. “How could I get sick a’ you when you fit me so well?”

“I can’t argue with that,” she muses.

Bucky kisses her again and rolls them over, so she’s on top of him, fitted comfortably around his knot.

“Get some rest ‘fore th’ next wave of cramps hits.”

“There’s more?” she says, shocked.

“Yeah. At least a day or two,” he rubs her back. “’M here. I’ll take care a’ ya, okay? ‘S what an alpha’s ‘sposed to do when their omega’s in heat.”

“You don’t have to dote on me,” she scowls. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. But I  _want_ to take care a’ ya, okay? I won’t tell anyone tha’ I doted on ya.”

His omega yawns: “Promise?”

“Promise. Now, get some sleep.”

The fight seems to drain out of her at once. She melts into Bucky’s hard chest with a sigh. Her eyes slip closed, and she’s asleep in minutes. Bucky grins to himself, wraps his arms around her, and closes his eyes too.

He dreams of pups.


	2. The Issue of Blood (and Other Such Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One behind-the-scenes look at the results of a vampire/werewolf romp between the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble inspired by this comment from @BoxedWine, who said ''I love these two but I always find myself thinking about the inordinate amount of laundry they have to do. The sheets alone...😂' 
> 
> It is all dialogue. Oops?

Bucky picks up a bottle of laundry detergent and squints at the label intently for a moment before setting it down and picking up another. He puts it back, picks up a third, and sighs in defeat.

“This is the second place we’ve looked, baby doll. I think we’re just gonna hafta get new sheets. They don’ make any detergent for both sex fluids _and_ blood,” Bucky says.

“Excuse me, sex fluid?” she asks. “As in, both of ours? Do not group me in with your  _overenthusiastic excretions_ , Bucky!”

“I'm an alpha!” Bucky retorts. “There’s gonna be more a’ it! Ain’t like _you_ squirted all over last night or anythin’. It isn’t just _me.”_

“It is ninety-two percent you. Now, hush, I’m reading this.”

“They don’ have anythin’ here!”

“Keep looking, they’ve got to have something,” she replies.

“I’m tellin’ ya, they don’t,” insists Bucky.

“What about OxyClean?”

“Didn’t work, remember?

She chews her thumbnail: “Can we use carpet stain remover on bed sheets?”

“I feel like we can’t.”

“We can’t use hydrogen peroxide since it irritates your skin, Tide did nothing for us; oh, for fuck’s sake!” she moans, flopping against Bucky’s chest and burying her face in his shirt.

“This shouldn’t be that complicated,” she says, her voice muffled.

Bucky runs a soothing hand down her back.

“Wanna go home an’ order some?” he asks.

His omega nods, looking up at him in defeat.

“I’ve had these sheets for decades,” she sighs sadly. “Can we at least give them a Viking funeral?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky humors her. “An’ we’ll find some new ones that are quality. Egyptian cotton, right?”

She nods again.

“And then some super soft ones.”

"'Kay. Ya best hope all a' that blood comes outta my shirts too. Otherwise, you're buyin' me a new wardrobe. I hate when you go huntin' in my clothes," Bucky says, spinning her around and herding her towards the front door.

"It hides my scent from prey," she says importantly. "They just smell dog."

Bucky regards this.

"Fair enough. Y'still owe me new clothes though."


End file.
